


My imagination's too creative

by Lolistar92



Series: How many fics will it take until I actually write DP [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mentions of double knotting, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Rimming, Teensy Bit of Angst, no actual double knotting in this one, pushy!Baekhyun, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “You fucking took two knots at once!?” Baekhyun exclaims, voice pitching higher with the urgency for clarification. “When? Who?How!?”[Honestly, this is just a PWP. Who needs plot when you have BaekChen's mouths to look at?]





	My imagination's too creative

**Author's Note:**

> -rises from 2016- So guess what Love Shot managed to do that no other EXO comeback has done? ha. I'm back. [with like 24 WIPs all twitching in my EXO folder]
> 
> This fic was largely inspired by how fucking adorable Chen looked drunk during his dingo interview. And then Baekhyun singing Jongdae's solo during his insta live, looking like a sleepy boyfriend. And that beloved, blessed moment when Jongdae called Baekhyun 'hyung' during EXO Ladder S2. And when Chen told Baekhyun to act cute for food. Essentially I am whipped for the re-rise of BaekChen. -cries-
> 
>  
> 
> **Important notes that aren't mentioned in the fic:**
> 
>  
> 
> 1) EXO as a pack has something like an open relationship where they fuck/flirt with each other, but kinda discontinue when one of the members enters a relationship. No need to worry about jealousy or anything here, folks. 
> 
> 2) I make reference of omegan males 'squirting' a lot, so if anyone is triggered by this term, please be warned! I don't have an solid frame for what an omegan male is in any of my fics, but for the ones where they use their asses as a primary sex organ, please imagine they have a separate tract that leads to their wombs that only appears during heat. As such, they can cum from their asses like a vagina would, just more intense. Please be aware, I don't want to accidentally trigger any body dysphoria! 
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy some dumb boyfriends BaekChen fucking each others brains out! 
> 
> [Title taken from Ariana Grande's In My Head]

Baekhyun sits there, completely shocked as Jongdae lifts the glass to his lips.

“Y-you’re fucking kidding me, right?” he manages to stutter out, eyes glued at the way Jongdae’s adam’s apple bobs as he drinks his shot. He finishes with an offensive sigh, as if the same shot wouldn’t have Baekhyun spluttering and reaching for his soda.

Across from him, Jongdae beams, his lips swollen and curled beautifully into a mischievous smile. Coupled with the smug look in his eyes, Baekhyun knows that Jongdae is telling the truth.

Morbid curiosity rises like a tsunami, so Baekhyun crawls forward, disregarding the snacks and upturned bottles littered over the bed. He only manages to clumsily pick up his open can of Sprite and push it onto the nightstand, ignoring Jongdae’s protest as he gets right up into his space.

“You fucking took _two_ _knots_ at once!?” Baekhyun exclaims, voice pitching higher with the urgency for clarification. “When? Who? How!?”

Jongdae’s glassy eyes squint at Baekhyun, his hands coming up slowly to try and push Baekhyun off him. He’s too drunk to manage it, and all it does is unbalance him. Combined with Baekhyun’s weight, now practically in Jongdae’ lap, the slightly younger male topples backwards, landing harmlessly in the mound of pillows.

“Hyung,” Jongdae whines petulantly, and Baekhyun knows Jongdae must be really smashed to result to calling him that. “You’re heavy, get off.”

Baekhyun purposefully straddles Jongdae. “Not until you answer my questions, you punk.”

Jongdae helplessly paws at Baekhyun’s chest and while he’s normally stronger between the two of them, he’s also completely drunk. Baekhyun easily captures those hands and pins them by Jongdae’s head, leering down at him.

Jongdae still has enough rationality to raise an eyebrow judgingly at their new compromising position. “Got you horny, Baek?” Jongdae teases, voice slightly slurred. He makes an attempt to writhe upwards but Baekhyun just clamps his thighs tighter.

“Always,” Baekhyun shoots back more for something to say than any actual truth. Even if he was, he isn’t going to do anything about it. Jongdae’s two sheets to the wind and Baekhyun has his own buzz going on with his mixed soda and alcohol. “But that isn’t the focus right now. Answers. Now. Or are you lying to me?”

Jongdae frowns, his pout looking extra adorable because of his swollen lips, wrapped around too many bottles of soju. He’d gotten carried away competing against Minseok earlier. While their oldest knew when to call a quits, Baekhyun had persuaded Jongdae to play a few more games. And that’s how ‘never have I ever’ came about. Baekhyun had been winding down, ready to put Jongdae to bed and had thrown it out as a throwaway question. A simple, ‘Never have I ever had two alpha knots in me at once’ with a bottle of water by his side to force onto Jongdae. Instead of pouting and reaching for the water bottle, the little shit had smirked at Baekhyun in all his drunken glory and one-shoted his glass.

Baekhyun can’t help how his eyes go to Jongdae’s lips, but he quickly readjusts his gaze, trying his best to look stern.

“Hyung,” Jongdae whines again, squirming under Baekhyun. “I don’t wanna tell. Secret.”

Secret? Oh ho.

“Secret?” Baekhyun purrs. “Come on, sweetheart. Didn’t we promise we’d never keep secrets from each other? Remember April 8, 2012? You don’t want this tear us apart do you? Your loving boyfriend wondering which two fuckers had the nerve to stuff my Jongdae with cock?”

Jongdae just laughs, spluttering at the leer in Baekhyun’s voice. Baekhyun pouts at Jongdae, brows furrowing to try and put together a sterner face since evidently his lover wasn’t buying what Baekhyun is selling.

“I’m serious,” Baekhyun whines when Jongdae continues to giggle. “I’ll be the most annoying bitch ever until you tell me. I’ll side eye any alpha who gets within a meter of you, I know you hate that shit, babe. Just tell me now and we can save all this posturing!”

“It was well before you, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae assures with a roll of his eyes, “no need to break out your hapkido.”

Baekhyun bounces up and down on Jongdae’s stomach, stopping only when Jongdae lurches up, face cutely scrunching in anger and a halted, “I’ll fucking puke if you don’t stop!”

“So tell me! Do I know them? Oh god, I probably know them. We’ve known each other too long. I remember your little twinky ass pre-debut, you had no game. It would have to be after EXO, wouldn’t it?” Baekhyun rambles out loud, running through his thought process. “But that also means at least half our fucking pack would have been out for blood and I don’t remember that kind of tension. My pretty slut, who did you fuck? Managers? No, you don’t trust them enough. Two of the staff? But they change too fast and you don’t let anyone touch you if you don’t trust them. They probably would have blabbed too. It’s hard to trust people to keep secrets, so it would have to be someone - ”

“Exactly, Baek, _secret_ ,” Jongdae emphasizes trying to cut into Baekhyun’s tirade. But Baekhyun just bulldozes over his statement as if he hadn’t said anything at all.

“- we’ve known for a while. Oh! It would have to be a hyung, wouldn’t it? You’re only ever good for people older than you, you attention whore.”

That gets Jongdae to buck again, with a cutely sneered, “look in the mirror, hypocrite?” that makes Baekhyun want to pat Jongdae’s cheek if it wouldn’t result in Jongdae trying to deck him once his hands were free.

“A sunbae group?” Baekhyun gasps, the idea popping into his head. His thoughts jump from point to point, landing on Super Junior and wondering who –

“No!” Jongdae protests with a half laugh-half shout. “Don’t get any weird ideas into your head!”

“So then help me!” Baekhyun complaints. “At this rate I’ll have to ask our mem-”

Something clicks. Older. Trust. Tension.

“You little punk,” Baekhyun exclaims, wonderingly. “It was two of our members wasn’t it?”

Jongdae’s eyes widen, his mouth opening in shock. Something of his stubborn personality remains though and he quickly gains control of himself, shutting his mouth with a clack and glaring at Baekhyun.

But Baekhyun isn’t going to let this go. Oh no. He’s absolutely bursting with the need to know now, and he accidently tightens his hold on Jongdae’s wrist in his excitement. Jongdae makes a small whimper of distress that snaps Baekhyun out of it and he immediately coos, releasing Jongdae’s wrists to instead rub them soothingly with his fingers. “Come on, baby,” Baekhyun coaxes, “you can tell hyung.”

Jongdae’s brows furrow. “Not my hyung,” he protests. It’s so cute, Jongdae’s lower lip jutting just barely in a pout.

Baekhyun can’t help his own tipsy laugh, burying his face into Jongdae’s neck. “You were calling me hyung not even a second ago, brat.”

“No, I wasn’t,” Jongdae insists, but obligingly tilts his head anyway. Baekhyun breathes in Jongdae’s calming omega scent, nuzzling in affectionately. Jongdae whines and squirms but doesn’t pull away.

Baekhyun uses that to his advantage, putting his lips next to Jongdae’s ear. “Tell, hyungie who dicked you down, yeah, sweetheart? Was it Minseok hyung and Joonmyun hyung? Oh, I can just imagine it. You were good for them, weren’t you? Did you call them ‘oppa’? They loved it when I did that. I bet Minseokie hyung held you down while you begged so prettily, you know he loves your voice. Did you cry for Joonmyun hyung? I bet he would have teased you for hours, they both would. They’re so soft for you individually, but both of them together? You can bring out anyone’s S side, babe, can’t you?” Baekhyun purrs, purposefully lowering his voice in the way that always makes Jongdae shiver.

Sure enough, Jongdae shudders, breath picking up. Baekhyun is careful to keep his weight from actually crushing the younger but otherwise he doesn’t move. He enjoys the way Jongdae squirms in between his thighs, the weight and image more heady than the actual friction. It settles deliciously at the bottom of his stomach as he watches Jongdae. His mouth parts and his breath hitches as he comprehends Baekhyun’s words, but just as suddenly he gets that glint in his eyes and visibly swallows and says nothing.

Jongdae seems to think that this has turned into a game, stubbornly keeping silent. Whether it’s actually supposed to remain a secret or if it’s because Jongdae just doesn’t want to give Baekhyun the satisfaction of knowing, doesn’t matter. Baekhyun can out-stubborn even Chanyeol when he needs too.

“Hmm, not them, then?” Baekhyun ponders aloud, lips moving against Jongdae’s ear. Jongdae jerks his head away but Baekhyun follows. “Or one with another? Let’s see – Joonmyun hyung and Kyungsoo?”

Jongdae stubbornly keeps his eyes on the wall. Baekhyun grins, playfully biting down on Jongdae’s shoulder where it meets his neck. Jongdae cries out in surprise, body jerking and nearly lifting Baekhyun off. Baekhyun weathers it easily enough lifting his head just in time for Jongdae to rush in and try to head butt him.

“It’s not nice to ignore your elders, Dae,” Baekhyun chides smarmily. He leans up to come face to face with Jongdae, wanting to see his tells.

“It’s not nice for old men to accost young omegas,” Jongdae snips back.

Baekhyun retaliates by pinching Jongdae’s nose. “Brat!” He doesn’t fall into that trap. He doesn’t want to deal with a drunk and smug Jongdae any more than he already has. “Stop distracting me!”

So, Joonmyun and Minseok wasn’t the right combination, and neither was Joonmyun or Kyungsoo. Baekhyun leans back, bringing up a finger to tap at his own lips. “Kyungsoo and Minseok hyung?” Baekhyun throws out there.

Jongdae only glares.

“Kyungsoo and Chanyeol?” he barrels on, nose crinkling when he realizes what he said. The thought of both his friends in bed together with his boyfriend isn’t a bad thought but it does bring up too many questions. He’s also positive Kyungsoo wouldn’t go anywhere near Chanyeol’s knot unless it was to torture it.

However, something in Jongdae’s eyes flash and Baekhyun immediately notices. He doesn’t say anything, but he does pick up his struggling again. “Secret, Baekhyun,” Jongdae stresses, “what part of secret don’t you understand?”

Baekhyun scoffs. “Please, we’ve been in each others’ pockets for nearly ten years. There aren’t any secrets between us. Or at least there _shouldn’t be_.” Baekhyun frowns, trying to play up his droopy eyes and looking hurt that Jongdae would try and keep something from him.

Of course, it doesn’t work, Jongdae only rolling his eyes at Baekhyun’s antics. “Stop being such a baby, hyung,” Jongdae whines counter productively, hands going to Baekhyun’s thighs and trying to push them off. “I promised Chanyeol I wouldn’t tell – oops.” Jongdae’s eyes go comically wide, a hand coming up to slam against his lips in horror.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun repeats, but with a small laugh. “Of course, it would be Chanyeol! Fucker is always horny for us.”

Jongdae goes back to flapping his arms, and Baekhyun easily captures them again, pressing a quick kiss to Jongdae’s fingers. His oral fixation is kicking in and all this talk about knotting and Jongdae squirming so nicely under him has him aching to make out with Jongdae. But he has to be responsible.

But more importantly, he is still missing a name.

“Okay, so Chanyeol for sure, but not Kyungsoo? That only leaves three options then – Joonmyun hyung, Minseok hyung and Sehunnie. But Sehunnie doesn’t like omegas. Joonmyun hyung probably wouldn’t trust Chanyeol anywhere near his knot. So Minseok hyung? Fuck, yeah I guess that could be hot,” Baekhyun rambles, mind now stuck in the gutter. He’s so busy trying to figure out the logistics of how they’d get Jongdae between them that he nearly misses Jongdae’s huff of amusement.

But he catches it all the same and it immediately halts his train of thought. He glares down at Jongdae suspiciously, the younger male doing his best not to meet his eye.

“It’s not Minseok hyung, is it?” Baekhyun clarifies, immediately catching Jongdae’s shifty eyes.

Huh. He’d been so sure too. Now what? Chanyeol and maybe one of his friends? It would explain the ‘secret’ Jongdae keeps trying to protect but it also doesn’t sit right. Jongdae hardly interacts with anyone outside the pack. Not to mention if they had smelled a foreign alpha on Jongdae, all hell would break loose. So, it had to be one of the members. But who?

Jongdae opens his mouth to speak, but just as Baekhyun watches those lips part, a sudden strikingly clear thought penetrates through the haze of his tipsy brain. “Holy fuck. This is back when we were a pack of twelve, wasn’t it?”

Baekhyun already knows he’s right, and his brain is working double time not giving Jongdae a chance to answer so he barrels on. “It was either Kris or Han wasn’t it? Except - ”

It all clicks into place. Han, with the exception of Minseok, hated alphas touching him.

“Oh my fucking god, it was Kris wasn’t it? Holy fuck. Fuck. My boyfriend. My fucking twink of a boyfriend got railed by the two fucking giants,” Baekhyun nearly screams.

A hand clamps tight over his mouth, cutting off Baekhyun’s next words.

“Shut up!” Jongdae hisses, other hand digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s thigh. Baekhyun flinches away and Jongdae rolls with the movement, bucking up and dislodging Baekhyun easily. In seconds its Baekhyun on his back with Jongdae straddling him.

Jongdae looks more sober than he did a few moments ago but that isn’t enough. Baekhyun has a hard time taking Jongdae’s anger seriously when he has a flush on his cheek whether by embarrassment or alcohol, his incisors biting into his swollen bottom lip and his beautiful eyes wide in their earnest emotion as he tries to glare down at Baekhyun. Well, he also can’t take Jongdae’s anger seriously because he’s too busy imagining his boyfriend between fucking Chanyeol and Kris.

He moves Jongdae’s hand away from his mouth. “ _How_? You won’t even let me fist you and you fucking took _both_ their giant fucking knots in your tiny ass?”

His own ass clenches down. But Baekhyun doesn’t know if it’s because of sympathy or envy and he isn’t planning on trying to wade through those emotions tonight. Holy fuck. Kris and Chanyeol. Chanyeol and Kris.

Sure, Chanyeol and Kris had been beanpoles back then, but Jongdae had been _tiny_. Baekhyun remembers how he’d take any chance he could get to slip behind the other omega, always trying to span the length of Jongdae’s waist with his hands. And Baekhyun knows from personal experience just how big both Kris and Chanyeol are. But Jongdae took both of them? Together?

“Oh, my fucking god,” Baekhyun repeats, mind breaking. “I can’t decide if that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever pictured or if that’s the most horrific thought to ever cross my mind.”

“Holy fuck, will you shut up, Baek?” Jongdae moans, flopping on top of Baekhyun in defeat.

Baekhyun immediately winds arms around Jongdae’s waist. “Oh my god,” Baekhyun whispers again.

Jongdae slaps Baekhyun’s shoulder groaning. “Yes, okay? Fuck, it was such a long time ago. Just before Wolf, I think?”

Baekhyun has to bite his tongue before he says ‘oh my god’ again. Instead a, “Why?” slips out before he can catch it back.

Jongdae sighs, leaning his elbows on Baekhyun’s chest as he stares down at him. “M was in China and they flew Chanyeol out for a photoshoot, I think? Anyways, my heat hit and - ”

A spike of dread slams into Baekhyun’s gut and his heart nearly leaps out his throat. “Tell me they didn’t force themselves on you,” Baekhyun cuts Jongdae off, the words coming straight from his mind through his mouth without any filter to hold them back. Saying it out loud makes Baekhyun think he just doused himself in a cold flame.

Jongdae’s shock does wonders to ease Baekhyun down but Jongdae goes a step further by saying, “Nothing like that, Baek, I promise. Calm down for me, babe,” Jongdae coaxes, hands cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks.

Probably because he’s still drunk, Jongdae is more free with his affection, peppering Baekhyun’s face with kisses until the feeling of slime underneath his skin dissipates. He knows Chanyeol better than that, thinks he knows Kris wouldn’t do anything like that, but Baekhyun knows how psycho alphas can get when they scent an omega in heat.

“We already agreed on it beforehand,” Jongdae rushes to explain, “Chanyeol and Kris had their weird bromance thing going on at the time and asked if they could both help me out my next heat since Chanyeol had never shared a heat with an omega. At the time I thought he was just trying to get practice for _you_.”

Baekhyun snorts, feeling more in character again. “He probably did, the slut. But, I bet you anything his main motive was so Kris would notice him.”

Jongdae laughs in agreement, his mouth crinkling up so attractively Baekhyun couldn’t help but lean forward and press a chaste kiss to his lips. Jongdae hums in loss when Baekhyun pulls away too soon but doesn’t push further.

Jongdae continues, “It’s different having a heat with two alphas there. You remember how Kris got, being all bossy? And Chanyeol’s always so fucking competitive. Anything Kris showed him he tried to do better. It was fucking with me, all that attention. Anyway,” Jongdae blushes, “one thing led to another and I got both their knots in me.”

Baekhyun is back to square one, the image of Jongdae spread between the two giants both simultaneously easy and impossible to imagine. “Fuck. You really did it. But why did you keep this a secret?”

Jongdae huffs. “It wasn’t exactly as fun as you’re making it seem. Kris barely had any patience and Chanyeol was just fucking terrible. I don’t even know how both of them managed to get in me without tearing me apart. Definitely one of the worst sex experiences I’ve had. I don’t regret trying it, but it was definitely a mistake to try it with practical virgins. I think I said something like how Chanyeol needs more practice before I ever let him near my ass again, and Chanyeol took that to mean I was going to announce how much he sucked. He begged me to keep it a secret. It’s how I extorted bathroom duty out of him for months when all twelve of us dormed together,” Jongdae chuckles, his smile quirking up in that evil way Baekhyun loves. “There, end of story. Happy now?”

Baekhyun frowns. “Hardly. I was expecting a nice pornographic tale about how you got wrecked by two big strong alphas and instead I get the image of a clumsy Chanyeol and a bitchy Kris. Too ordinary for me.”

Jongdae smacks him. “Your fault. You could have just let it go, asshole.”

Baekhyun retaliates by slapping Jongdae’s ass and it quickly turns into an all out wrestling match from there. Baekhyun eventually manages to pin Jongdae down again, mostly because his drunkenness catches up to him, and pauses to grab a water bottle and thrust it at Jongdae. “Here, drink up.”

Jongdae obeys, lightly panting from exertion. Already, his eyelids are drooping and Baekhyun feels a zing of fondness go through him at the sight.

Baekhyun climbs off him, glancing at the clock at grimacing. They have a schedule tomorrow, so Baekhyun focuses on cleaning up, tossing another water bottle to Jongdae when he finishes his current one. Jongdae protests, but Baekhyun just expertly needles at him until he drinks it down with a pout.

Baekhyun takes care of Jongdae, helping him brush his teeth again so his mouth won’t taste like death tomorrow morning. By the time they’re both settled into bed again, Jongdae spooning Baekhyun with an arm thrown around his waist, Jongdae seems to have completely forgotten their conversation.

But Baekhyun hasn’t.

As Jongdae’s breathing slows down, falling into sleep, Baekhyun’s mind keeps going back to the imagery of Jongdae stretched out on two knots. It makes him squirm, hot pulses of want coursing through him. Even though Jongdae said it was bad sex, Baekhyun can’t help but imagine how Jongdae would look if it had been good. All fucked out, blissed and helpless. Baekhyun hasn’t seen Kris in a long time, but from the odd photo he sees here and there he knows Kris has managed to find control over his large limbs. Chanyeol looks barely anything like he did years ago, strong enough now to carry both Baekhyun and Jongdae if he wanted to. Baekhyun imagines Jongdae stretched out between those two as they are now and has to swallow past his dry mouth. He’s careful not to imagine too much, not wanting to get aroused but it’s difficult.

He shakes his head and resolves to think about this later. If Jongdae thinks he’s done with this conversation, then he doesn’t know Baekhyun very well. Placing a lingering wet kiss on Jongdae’s forehead, Baekhyun settles into sleep, already imagining how he’s going to torture Jongdae and Chanyeol with this new found knowledge.

_

“What the fuck do you know about me?” Chanyeol (rightfully) warily asks, when Baekhyun bounces into his room.

Baekhyun only grins smarmily. “Can’t I come see my bestest friend just because?”

Chanyeol crosses his arms, the muscles bulging obscenely as Baekhyun caught him fresh from a workout. He has his Nike tank on, the one that moulds to every bit of his chest and Baekhyun is momentarily distracted by the urge to bit into Chanyeol’s tits. “Um, no?” Chanyeol scoffs, eyes scrunching together in a half-confused, half-glaring look.

Baekhyun hums in acknowledgement, stepping into Chanyeol’s space as he catches a strong whiff of Chanyeol’s alpha scent. It’s potent, mostly because Chanyeol’s still covered in sweat, but rather than make him curl his lips in disgust on a normal day, he finds himself breathing in deep.

“Are you going into your heat?” Chanyeol asks, alarmed. His eyes widen, sweeping Baekhyun’s form up and down as if wondering when Baekhyun is going to fall to the floor and spread his legs. “Because I am pretty sure Jongdae will find a way to kill me if I am anywhere near you during your heat.”

“Calm down, Yeollie,” Baekhyun coos when Chanyeol eyes the door as if to escape his own room. “I am not in heat, but I will be in a few days. But that isn’t what’s important here. Let’s say you and I have a chat. One ten to a nine and a half – I’m the ten by the way,” Baekhyun rolls over Chanyeol’s protests. “I actually have a favour to ask you.”

Instantly, Chanyeol’s demeanour changes. His face goes smug and he leans back a bit, crossing his arms and showing off his chest and biceps. “You’ve come to the right place,” Chanyeol leers. “What can I do for you, Baek? Wanna discuss the fees first, because there has been this audio board I’ve been eyeing -”

“Oh, did I say favour?” Baekhyun bats his eyelashes, “I meant to say a task. I have a task for you. Which I am going to blackmail you into.”

Chanyeol’s eyes go wide before narrowing. “You did find out something about me! Fuck, Sehun told you about last month didn’t he, the brat!”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, putting Sehun on his to-do list. “No such thing, amigo. I’m giving you an opportunity here. See, follow with me now,” Baekhyun says slowly, dramatically, “if I am going into heat in a few days then that means…” Baekhyun trails off, giving Chanyeol a look to get him to prompt himself.

Chanyeol just looks confused. “You’ll need some time off? A good knot? Me?”

Baekhyun barely resists the urge to palm his forehead. “Yah! Why would I go to you when I have Jongdae?”

“Because Jongdae’s also – oh! Jongdae’s also going into heat!” Chanyeol exclaims.

Baekhyun nods. “Good! Now, keep that in mind. We’re going to backtrack. See a few weeks ago I managed to wiggle the funniest story out of Dae.”

Chanyeol looks at him, unsure. “Okay? Does this have something to do with me?”

“Oh, Yeollie, this has _everything_ to do with you. You and your knot.” Baekhyun makes a sweeping gesture with his eyes, stopping at the bulge in Chanyeol’s tight sports shorts.

Chanyeol comically covers himself with his large hands. “Baek, what are you getting at? If I touch you, Jongdae will kill me. If I touch Jongdae, you’ll kill me. I don’t see why my knot and your heats need to be brought up together in the same sentence!” he whines.

“Oh, but you’re misunderstanding something. Why in the world would I kill you, my bestest best friend? The biggest, prettiest, most talented alpha, I know?”

Chanyeol goes back on guard, backing away until he hits the door. “What are you trying to get out of me here?”

“Your knot,” Baekhyun repeats, this time moving forward to trap Chanyeol against the wall. He feels a rush of power as Chanyeol ‘eeps’ tensing but not breaking away when Baekhyun leans up to keep him pinned with his arm. “I want your knot, in Jongdae’s hole the next heat.”

Chanyeol’s scent spikes in potency, a thin layer of arousal poking through in a telling way. Baekhyun smirks, leaning up to play with Chanyeol’s sweaty hair. “You didn’t ask what I learned.”

“What?” Chanyeol asks dazedly, looking down to Baekhyun’s lips which he is currently biting. Oh boy, it’s been a while since he seduced an alpha. He’s forgotten how _easy_ it is.

“Ask me, Yeollie. Ask me what I learned from Jongdae.” Baekhyun drops his voice to that low raspy whisper that never fails to make Chanyeol shudder. Sure enough, Chanyeol’s eyes close for a second and both his giant hands find purchase on Baekhyun’s hips. He doesn’t pull Baekhyun in closer, but he does squeeze, making Baekhyun’s own stomach flutter a bit.

Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a minute, teasingly tracing his fingers down Chanyeol’s jaw and then down his throat. Chanyeol catches his hand before it can tease his pheromone gland, slightly swollen. “What did you learn from Jongdae?”

This time Baekhyun shudders at the deep rasp of Chanyeol’s voice, taking a moment to lock eyes with Chanyeol’s half-lidded ones. “Can’t guess, alpha?” Baekhyun purrs.

He gasps loudly when Chanyeol suddenly grabs his hips again, flipping them around easily until Baekhyun is the one pressed against the wall. He can’t help his airy moan, barely resisting the urge to hop up and wrap his legs around Chanyeol’s waist. That’s definitely the heat talking. He’s also sure that Jongdae would probably kill him if he did that.

“Stop teasing, Baek,” Chanyeol says, frustrated. There a barely-there whine in his voice and that’s all that stops Baekhyun from continuing to play, to tip his head back, to lick his lips, to part his legs.

Instead he giggles softly. “But it’s so much fun~ Ouch! Okay, fine, fine!” Baekhyun pouts, smoothing the flesh of his thigh where Chanyeol pinched.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, before letting it out and stepping back. “Hurry up, I really want to shower.”

Baekhyun snickers, eyes flickering down to Chanyeol’s crotch. “Oh, I bet you do – okay, okay!” he puts his hands up placatingly when Chanyeol threateningly brings his fingers near Baekhyun’s thigh.

“I just want to clarify that my baby was out of his mind drunk,” Baekhyun opens up, “was calling me ‘hyung’ and everything.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol acknowledges suspiciously.

“We were playing a game, those truth games. Long story short, I know you and Kris double stuffed him. And I want you to do it again.”

Silence.

Chanyeol looks positively thrown, mouth agape as he stares wide-eyed at Baekhyun.

“He – I – you – he _told you!?_ ” Chanyeol hisses after a moment of spluttering, a blush of humiliation on his cheeks, covered by Chanyeol’s giant hands.

Baekhyun pats Chanyeol’s arm consolingly. “Don’t feel bad about it. I’m proud my boyfriend popped your cherry. Even if it was the worst sex of his life.”

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol cries, turning around dramatically and flopping face first onto his bed. His yell is muffled into the pillow and Baekhyun follows him, gingerly perching on the edge of the bed and patting Chanyeol’s ass.

“There, there,” Baekhyun sarcastically coos, “all is not lost, Yeollie. Did you not hear the part where I told you I want you to do it again? I’m giving you an _opportunity_ here,” Baekhyun cajoles, throwing caution the wind and straddling Chanyeol’s back right above his ass. He leans down to whisper right into Chanyeol’s ear. “See, since Jongdae told me that, I can’t stop imagining it. I want it so bad, Chanyeol. I want to see him spread out on two knots, blissed out and crying. He’s such a pretty sex crier, did you know that Yeollie? It takes so much to get him overwhelmed and I just want to be mean to him sometimes, just to get him to that point.”

Baekhyun’s sharp ears catch Chanyeol’s moan, his dramatic whining tapering down as he listens to the filth Baekhyun is whispering. Chanyeol’s scent is heavy again and Baekhyun has to lick his lips, practically able to taste it with how close he is to Chanyeol’s neck. “Come on, baby,” Baekhyun whispers, “say yes.”

Baekhyun yelps as Chanyeol suddenly gets up, toppling Baekhyun to the side of the bed. For a moment Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol is going to pin him under him, but the alpha barely stops himself, glaring down instead. “Is this a joke, Baekhyun? There’s no way you’re serious, right?”

“At what point did you think I was joking? I don’t exactly make it a habit to go up to any alpha I know and describe how pretty my boyfriend will look spread out on their dick,” Baekhyun snaps.

Chanyeol huffs a frustrated sigh, hand racking through his hair that Baekhyun will never in a million years tell Chanyeol looks hot. “So, you’re serious? You want me to fuck Jongdae? You want me to fuck Jongdae with you?” Chanyeol clarifies, voice hitching just slightly.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Pay attention, Yeollie. I said two knots.”

Chanyeol’s brows furrow. “You want me to fuck Jongdae with someone else? And Jongdae is okay with this? Why didn’t he come to talk to me too?”

Baekhyun pulls himself up to a sitting position. “Not someone else,” Baekhyun clarifies, voice soft. “I don’t want anyone else touching him. It’ll just be you and a toy.”

Chanyeol eyes Baekhyun knowing him to long. “And what did Jongdae say?” Chanyeol asks again.

“He knows about you being there. I asked as a special favour since you know how strong our heats get in the spring,” Baekhyun leans back on his hands, completely aware of how the action displays his chest and his crotch. Sure enough, he catches Chanyeol checking him out. He resists the urge to laugh and instead continues on, “He’s too busy preparing for his album, so I came to ask you instead. So, are you in?”

“Baek,” Chanyeol says warningly.

Baekhyun groans, flopping back. “I’m still working on convincing him to take the two knots.”

Chanyeol sighs, flopping down to lay beside Baekhyun. “If he doesn’t want to do it…I mean, it wasn’t exactly great the first time,” Chanyeol winces. “As long as you’re both okay with it, I’d be happy to help. I want to make it up to him.”

When Baekhyun turns his head, he can see the sincerity in Chanyeol’s eyes. It makes him smile. “Well, the back up plan is that if Jongdae won’t take them, I will.”

He says it casually, just to see Chanyeol choke on air, his entire face lighting up in surprise and then arousal in a way that makes Baekhyun laugh.

“Fuck off, Baek! You can’t just say shit like that!” Chanyeol protests, thwacking Baekhyun across the chest with a large palm.

Baekhyun takes the hit because he knows he’s been being a little shit. It doesn’t stop his laughing though and Chanyeol takes that as a personal affront. Before the alpha can retaliate, Baekhyun asks, “So are in? I can count on you?”

Chanyeol flops his head back down, his innocent features completely betraying the dirtiness of their conversation. It never fails to stir something in Baekhyun, but he tampers that down.

Chanyeol nods. “I’m in. Just make sure Jongdae knows by then. If he changes his mind, let me know immediately, Baek,” Chanyeol’s face turns serious. “You know I can barely resist you two separately during your heats. I promise I will do whatever it takes to stop if either of you say ‘no’ but please don’t let it get to that point.”

Baekhyun leans in to give Chanyeol a peck on the cheek. “We both trust you, Chanyeollie. Don’t worry about that. I’ll make sure Jongdae’s on board and like I said, we have a back up plan! No matter what, it’s going to be wild!” Baekhyun winks salaciously.

Chanyeol groans, “I’m going to be dead by the end of it, aren’t I? Oh god, both of you together. This is going to be the way I die.”

Baekhyun only snickers.

_

“Baek-” Jongdae protests, skin and muscle rippling underneath Baekhyun’s hand as Jongdae tries to squirm away from his exploring fingers.

“Not going to do anything,” Baekhyun murmurs, voice soft and husky. Of course it’s a lie, and Jongdae knows that too. Baekhyun’s teasing fingers trace the bruises and love bites littering Jongdae’s back, and he can’t help but press once or twice just to see Jongdae’s reaction. His fingers have gradually travelled lower and lower, now kneading softly into the gentle swell of Jongdae’s ass. He’d only just gotten his pinky finger in between Jongdae’s cheeks, brushing just barely against Jongdae’s swollen hole before Jongdae had jerked away.

“Fuck off,” Jongdae whines, voice equally as soft. It’s the dead of the night and even though they, of all people, don’t particularly care about being loud, there is always a certain charm about sharing quiet moments just between lovers.

Moments that are supposed to be more romantic than this, Baekhyun thinks.

He props his head on his free hand, hovering over Jongdae even though his lover is still flopped on his front, albeit a bit further than when they started to cuddle. Baekhyun shifts closer and lets his hand fall on Jongdae’s ass again. “Just admiring is all, babe.”

Jongdae turns his head so he can glare at Baekhyun, eyes half-lidded with tiredness. “Don’t even pretend you’re not thinking of fingering me open, again. I’m _tired_ ,” Jongdae emphasises, voice tapering off cutely as if Baekhyun will let off with a bit of non-explicit pleading.

Baekhyun smiles, wide and innocent. “Me? Of course not, dar _ling_! I know how sensitive you are. I just want to make sure you’re not hurt.” He tilts his head to the side that makes his mused hair fall over his forehead in a way that makes him look like a puppy and is guaranteed to make Jongdae give him what he wants. Sure enough, his boyfriend glares at him but doesn’t pull away when Baekhyun deliberately amps up his touching.

He dips two of his fingers more purposefully between Jongdae’s cheeks, putting enough pressure over Jongdae’s swollen, wet, hole to make the other man instinctively arch into the touch. Jongdae’s mouth drops open in a gasp, shuddering as Baekhyun passes over his hole once, twice, and a third time but with enough force to dip the pad of his middle finger into the slight gap left behind of a well-fucked hole.

“Baek _hyun_ ,” Jongdae’s voice breaks on a moan, just as Baekhyun tugs at Jongdae’s rim, index finger playfully smearing the leftover cum of his last load around Jongdae’s swollen pucker.

But throughout his teasing ministrations, Jongdae doesn’t move away. Instead, the room fills with the heady scent of Jongdae’s arousal, a dark simmering thing that settles beautifully into Baekhyun’s nose. He feels his own stomach tighten up, cock faintly stirring in interest at where his thoughts take him.

He licks his lips, mouth drying up at the visual of his cum leaking out of Jongdae. He abandons his languid pose to swiftly straddle the back of Jongdae’s thighs. “Can I?” Baekhyun asks softly, patting Jongdae’s flank with his other hand comfortingly.

Jongdae shuffles under the weight, his head leaning back as far as it can to maintain eye contact. “I’m sore, Baek,” Jongdae stubbornly says as though his back isn’t arching to present his ass to Baekhyun anyway. Baekhyun waits a moment, continuing his slow petting until Jongdae finally exhales deeply. “No more than two fingers.”

Baekhyun beams, leaning down to place a messy kiss against Jongdae’s lips. “Promise, baby.”

Jongdae wrinkles his nose but makes a show of getting his arms under the pillow, using it as a prop for his chin as he lazes like the pillow princess he refuses to admit he is. Baekhyun doesn’t mind, Jongdae’s been working incredibly hard on his promotions and Baekhyun has made tonight about taking care of his lover. And getting a couple orgasms out of both of them. He’s succeeded in all of his goals tonight, now edging towards the finish line of his grand master plan. He smirks to himself while he bends down to kiss Jongdae’s naked back.

Baekhyun has to resist the urge to bite down on Jongdae’s shoulder, add to the collection dotting the skin, just to see the fight come back into Jongdae. He’s sure if he played his cards right, Jongdae would flip them over and switch their positions. But he’s not quite ready for that, yet.

Instead he peppers his way across Jongdae’s upper back, the hand not occupied with gently fingering his lover’s hole slipping down to palm at that cute ass. He continues this for a few moments, letting Jongdae lull himself into a sense of security. Jongdae’s shoulders untense, and his eyes fall shut but his soft, hitched breathing as Baekhyun continues to play notifies him that his boyfriend isn’t asleep, yet.

Perfect. Time to set things into motion.

He shuffles down to Jongdae’s lower thighs, careful not to put too much pressure on Jongdae’s knees. He uses both hands to palm Jongdae’s ass cheeks with purpose, kneading in firmly with the pads of his fingers until the skin underneath turns white, only barely visible from the glow of the single lamp they have on. “Such a perfect ass, baby,” Baekhyun compliments sincerely, using both of his thumbs to dig into Jongdae’s taint and massage up until they reach Jongdae’s hole.

Jongdae moans softly, whether because of Baekhyun’s words or because of his ministrations, he doesn’t know. “Stop being embarrassing,” Jongdae mutters sleepily. “And hurry up. I don’t know if you’re just satisfying your own ego or if you actually want me to cum, but I’m going to fall asleep here.”

“Can’t have that,” Baekhyun tuts, prying apart Jongdae’s cheeks so he has a perfect view of Jongdae’s well-fucked, leaking hole. His natural slick has added to the mess coming out of him, and the potent smell of it has Baekhyun’s mouth watering. “Can I lick you out?”

That gets a good reaction from his boyfriend, Jongdae shuddering and turning his head, mouth parting on a moan. “I don’t -” Jongdae starts to say something, but cuts himself off, shoulders hunching up. Baekhyun barely resists the urge to coo. Jongdae never asks for much during sex, and always seems surprised when Baekhyun wants to do things that are solely for Jongdae’s pleasure. Even though it’s too dark to see it, Baekhyun is sure that beneath the shadows Jongdae is blushing.

“I want to taste you,” Baekhyun coaxes, his thumb rubbing over Jongdae’s hole continuously. He loves the way the puckered ring slowly gives way under his teasing, eagerly sucking him in even though Baekhyun isn’t giving Jongdae more than his thumb. “Can I, Dae? Can hyung taste you?”

Jongdae gasps, wiggling slightly underneath Baekhyun. Before Baekhyun can say anything again, Jongdae nods into the pillow.

Baekhyun leans over him again, pressing his face against Jongdae’s, peppering kisses into his cheeks. “Words, baby. Can I eat you out?”

Jongdae’s hand snakes out from under his pillow to fist into Baekhyun’s hair to drag him down into a filthy kiss. He’s caught off guard, gasping into Jongdae’s mouth as Jongdae expertly worms his tongue into Baekhyun’s, licking straight up into the sensitive roof of his mouth. The angle isn’t great, but the kiss isn’t meant to be anything other than dirty and coaxing. Baekhyun leans into it as much as he can to chase after Jongdae’s tongue, following the prompt of Jongdae’s hand in his hair.

When Jongdae pulls him away, they are both panting and Baekhyun is slightly dazed. He had to move one of his hands up to Jongdae’s head to prevent himself from falling on top of his boyfriend and he can smell Jongdae’s slick and his cum mixed together potently on his fingers. Jongdae evidently can too because his dark eyes fall shut on another moan. “Yes,” Jongdae says breathily, voice so sweet in Baekhyun’s ears, “eat me out, hyung.”

Baekhyun moans this time, diving back into steal another kiss. It’s comparatively more chaste, but still great, Baekhyun using his lips to suck in Jongdae’s bottom lip and nibble at it gently. He pulls away after pecking Jongdae’s lips several times. Teasingly he says, “Well since so you asked so nicely.”

He barely dodges Jongdae’s hand reaching to smack him. Snickering, he falls back, taking his previous place higher on his thighs and spreads Jongdae’s cheeks again. Jongdae looks at him in confusion but doesn’t say anything.

“Patience, babe,” Baekhyun grins cheekily, “let me warm you up first before I drive you wild.”

Jongdae groans, rolling his eyes. “I regret this already. I could have been sleeping.”

“But then you’d be out another mind blowing orgasm!”

“It doesn’t look like I’ll get it before the sun comes up,” Jongdae snarks.

Rather than verbally retaliating, Baekhyun fucks his index finger into Jongdae’s still wet hole. Jongdae’s gasp is loud and sharp in the room and Baekhyun grins, smug. “You were saying?”

“Stop being such a tease!” Jongdae complains, wiggling back as much as he can on Baekhyun’s finger.

“Anything for you, baby,” Baekhyun coos, saccharine sweet.

Jongdae huffs in lieu of saying anything and Baekhyun takes that as his cue.

Playfully he pumps his finger out a few times, knowing the slenderness of one finger isn’t enough to do anything for Jongdae but make him impatient. He does it anyway because he loves teasing his boyfriend, but more importantly, he loves the visual of his finger pumping out the excess cum from Jongdae’s sore hole.

His own simmering arousal bubbles up again at the sight of Jongdae’s tiny hole stretching around his finger, giving up slick and cum almost reluctantly. He licks his lips, already imagining the taste of Jongdae and him in that tight heat.

“You look so good, Dae,” Baekhyun says, voice dropping down a register as it always does when he’s aroused. Jongdae shivers in response, his legs shifting under Baekhyun’s thighs as if to spread himself more, to angle Baekhyun’s finger where he wants it. “You want more, baby?”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae whines into his pillow, a thin layer of grumpiness in his voice even as more slick slides down between Baekhyun’s finger and Jongdae’s stretched rim.

Baekhyun hums, continuing on, letting his thumb come into play, going back to rubbing Jongdae’s puffy rim as his other hand caresses the crease between Jongdae’s ass cheek and thigh. From how he’s sitting, Baekhyun’s own plumping cock barely nudges into the crease of Jongdae’s thighs, and he shifts just slightly to rub himself between them. Jongdae and Baekhyun both gasp at that. Baekhyun’s hand that had been rubbing Jongdae’s cheeks dips slowly between Jongdae’s thighs to nudge at his perineum. He presses down hard, the knuckles of his fingers carefully digging into the flesh before Jongdae’s ballsack in the way Jongdae likes.

Jongdae keens, high and breathy, bucking strongly enough that Baekhyun has to clamp his thighs together to keep himself upright.

Baekhyun breathes through his own arousal, reminding himself of his mission. He keeps his hand there for now but reduces his touch so it’s only a soft caress than anything meaningful.

“Do you remember, Dae?” Baekhyun asks softly, tone almost conversational as he refocuses on Jongdae’s hole.

It takes a moment for Jongdae to realize Baekhyun asked him something. “What?” Jongdae moans breathily.

Baekhyun lets his middle finger press against Jongdae’s hole. “A few weeks ago in Japan, when we were playing our game. Remember what we were talking about?”

Jongdae huffs, “We play a lot of games, Baek.”

Baekhyun leans over Jongdae’s back, mouth aching to get something in it but knowing he has to keep talking. He presses kisses all over Jongdae’s back as he continues, “Don’t play coy, baby. I know you remember. Teasing me when you told me you took two knots.”

As he says this, he plunges both fingers into Jongdae. Jongdae cries out, back arching under Baekhyun’s lips so beautifully he can’t resist the urge to bite down, sucking and laving furiously to create another love bite.

“Baekhyun, _fuck_ , don’t say that when you’re - ” Jongdae cuts himself off, embarrassed.

“When I’m what?” Baekhyun coos darkly, pressing teeth and tongue to Jongdae’s skin, “Two fingers deep in your pretty hole? But baby, that’s why I had to say it. Your tiny hole looks so cute stretched out on my fingers. I can’t stop thinking about it, you know? Every time I’ve fucked you since that conversation, I can’t stop thinking about it – your little hole stretched over two alpha cocks, two huge knots.”

Jongdae makes a sweet high pitched moan, the sound practically tugging Baekhyun’s arousal higher and higher. Baekhyun moans in answer, pumping his fingers harder as his cock becomes rock hard. He shuffles just slightly, going up Jongdae’s thighs until his cock can press into Jongdae’s asscheeks.

Jongdae cries breathily, head turned to the side and eyes straining to catch Baekhyun’s eyes. He looks like he wants to say something but Baekhyun isn’t done.

“Remember when I asked you if Chanyeol could join us for our next shared heat?” Baekhyun asks while rutting slowly against Jongdae’s ass. He doesn’t wait for Jongdae to respond, continuing, “I asked him to knot you. I want him to knot you. I want him to knot you while I knot you with a toy at the same time.”

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae moans sharply, body writhing underneath Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun barely resists the urge to pant, arousal digging its claws deep in his belly and leaving him feeling breathless with want.

He hurriedly reorients himself, shuffling backwards and moving Jongdae’s legs with very little prompting to spread as much as they can. Jongdae eagerly meets his movements, trying to prop himself on his knees before Baekhyun tugs him back down. He moves until he’s lying in between Jongdae’s spread legs, hands prying Jongdae’s cheeks apart and his mouth is level with Jongdae’s hole.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae chants his name again, more urgently, “please, please, I need it.”

“My tongue?” Baekhyun asks, directly into Jongdae’s hole not touching it yet. His thumbs dig into the sides, prying it open and letting Jongdae’s gushing slick sink out. “Or the knots? You said it was bad sex, remember, baby? But I would make it so _so_ good for you. Would you let me? Would you let me fuck you with two knots?”

“Baek, Baek,” Jongdae cries instead of responding, hips bucking backwards to try and meet Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun moves backwards, keeping as strong as a grip as he can to prevent Jongdae from bucking too hard.

“Baby, I asked you a question,” Baekhyun reprimands gently.

“Please,” Jongdae keens, that desperate note in his voice making Baekhyun grind his cock down into the bedsheets. His own hole is completely wet, he can feel it. He wants nothing more than the eat Jongdae out, drive him crazy, and then flip him over so he can sit on Jongdae’s cock.

But he is determined.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun admonishes, moving his mouth to the side to take a large bite into the swell of Jongdae’s asscheek.

Jongdae nearly shrieks, voice hitching in pure want, legs twitching as he writhes. “Baek, please,” Jongdae pleads huskily, “not now, don’t ask me now.”

Baekhyun laves his tongue over the bite he made, kissing around it and eager to see how it will look tomorrow. “Why not, baby? You like the thought of it don’t you? You liked it enough to try it once. I know it hurt last time, but I promise you it wouldn’t be like that with me. I’d make you lose your mind, Dae. You’re so fucking wet. But I would have to get you more wet, wouldn’t I? If you were to take two knots you’d have to be gushing, I’d have to get you to squirt a few times, wouldn’t I?”

For a second, Baekhyun wonders if Jongdae’s actually going to cum. His hips which had been steadily grinding into the bed sheet under him still, and Jongdae’s hole winks wildly around Baekhyun’s thumbs. But while Baekhyun can cum with just Jongdae whispering into his ear, his boyfriend is a lot less sensitive than that.

Sure enough, Jongdae’s voice calls on a sob, “Hyung, please, don’t tease me. Lick me, please, lick me.”

Baekhyun moans, helpless but to obey. He dives in, licking broadly up Jongdae’s taint, tongue gathering up the escaped slick and cum in one stroke. Jongdae cries out and its music to Baekhyun’s ears.

“So good, baby,” Baekhyun murmurs, unsure if Jongdae can even hear him. He’s so entranced by his own arousal, he continues unprompted, tongue pointing and coming out to tease Jongdae’s hole directly. “So good for me.”

“Hyung,” Jongdae moans, hips bucking again, “more.”

That snaps him out of his surge of want, carefully breathing through Jongdae’s scent and the heady taste of _them_ on his tongue. “I’ll give you more if you answer my question, Dae.”

“Baekhyun, please!”

Baekhyun can barely see Jongdae shaking his head, only now noticing Jongdae has propped himself on his forearms, and his head is twisted back to look at Baekhyun.

He locks eyes with Jongdae’s, knowing he has an attentive audience making him bolder. He stretches Jongdae’s cheeks to point where it has to hurt, and dives into tongue fucking Jongdae. He has to break eye contact but the way Jongdae arches and the sudden thump of weight being redistributed onto the mattress means Jongdae couldn’t have kept his position either. He doesn’t stop now that Jongdae isn’t watching through, the noises Jongdae is making more than enough prompting for him to continue.

He worms his tongue into Jongdae’s loose hole, moaning obscenely at both the taste and the warmth surrounding him. Jongdae sways his hips as much as he can now that Baekhyun’s focus isn’t just on holding him still. He gives into his own temptation, just for a bit, flickering his tongue expertly along Jongdae’s rim in a way that gets Jongdae to sob in pleasure. He spears his way back in, tongue curling relentlessly to scoop out his own jizz, moaning in delight at the way Jongdae whimpers desperately.

Jongdae’s arousal is getting headier, well on his way to reaching his climax. Baekhyun pulls away just as Jongdae starts to establish a rhythm of grinding back on Baekhyun’s face and his cock into the mattress.

Jongdae makes a desperately heartbroken noise when Baekhyun backs away, instinctively making Baekhyun pat Jongdae’s ass to try and soothe his boyfriend. He doesn’t like this position anymore, so he leans up, shushing Jongdae reassuringly when Jongdae mewls in disappointment. “Turn over for me, baby, please?”

Jongdae rushes to obey, uncharacteristically obedient, a sure sign he’s getting close to his heat. As soon as he’s on his back and legs spread around Baekhyun, Baekhyun dives into kissing Jongdae, sharing their taste together. They moan into each others’ mouths, Jongdae’s hands wandering all over Baekhyun’s body in desperation and in retaliation. Baekhyun cries out when Jongdae’s fingers pluck at his sensitive nipples, arms nearly unlocking and causing him to fall onto Jongdae. Jongdae picks up on this, relentlessly abusing the small nubs by scratching them with his blunt nails, hips catching Baekhyun’s and rutting both their cocks together.

Baekhyun is fast losing control, hips taking a mind of their own and meeting Jongdae’s thrusts upwards to rub themselves against each other. “Jongdae,” Baekhyun moans brokenly when Jongdae pinches his right nipple meanly, “no, baby, hold on.”

Jongdae pauses immediately and Baekhyun moans in relief, lifting his hips after a moment of steeling himself. Jongdae’s voice hitches on protest and Baekhyun shushes him. “Not like this, sweetheart. I’ll give you a better orgasm than this, promise.”

“Sit on my cock,” Jongdae demands, his voice slowly gaining back his confidence, thumbs slowly going back to rub Baekhyun’s nipples the way he loves. “I want to cum in you.”

Baekhyun moans breathily, hating that his thighs tremble with pure want. His untouched hole pulses in need, clenching around nothing. It would be so good, so easy, just to slide right down on Jongdae. Baekhyun’s always loved the stretch of Jongdae’s smaller cock sliding into him without prep.  

But still he shakes his head, leaning back and catching Jongdae’s hands, moving them away even as his own nipples tingle in loss, his chest instinctively arching to try and keep contact for a little longer. “I still want to eat you out, Dae. I’ll give it to you so good. I just want you to tell me you’ll let me stuff you, fuck you, so good with two knots. Tell me and I’ll let you squirt all over my face.”

Jongdae bites off his moan, makes a frustrated sound. “Baekhyun, I’m not going to give you an answer to something as serious as _double knotting_ me when I can’t think straight. Don’t try and manipulate the answer out of me like that.”

Baekhyun freezes.

His stomach sinks, overwhelming shame suddenly settling into the pit of it like a rock. He didn’t mean to, he honestly didn’t, but that’s exactly what he has been doing, he realizes. “Oh god, Jongdae, I’m sorry, I didn’t – that’s not what I - ” Except that it is, that is what he wanted to do.

Suddenly he feels cold, arousal completely disappearing and something akin to slime settles in its place. “Oh fuck, I’m so, so sorry.”

“Baekhyun, hey!” Jongdae leans up, switching the hold of their still clasped hands so Jongdae is holding Baekhyun’s. “Baekhyun, shh, it’s okay, breathe for me.”

Stupidly, he feels tears prickle in the corner of his eyes. He tries to tug his hands out of Jongdae’s grip to wipe them away before Jongdae notices, but of course that doesn’t work. Jongdae’s dark eyes are wide with worry as he catches Baekhyun’s eye, face coming in closer. “Baek, baby, shh it’s okay.”

“It’s -” Baekhyun has to clear his throat, hating how weak it sounds, “it’s not okay. You’re right, I was trying to manipulate you, I wasn’t asking for clear consent – that’s not okay. It’s not okay. I’m sor-”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae interrupts firmly, “listen to me. It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to. I know you wouldn’t take anything I said in the heat of the moment to heart. I trust you, okay?”

A sob wells up in his chest, and Baekhyun’s skin itches with the need to throw his arms around Jongdae and hold him. He stuffs it all back, feels incredibly stupid and tries not to make this about him. He shakes his head. “I promise, I wouldn’t,” he insists as earnestly as he can, trying to get his calm back so Jongdae can see his sincerity instead of his desperation.

But Jongdae knows him better than that, knows him better than anyone else. He peppers kisses all over Baekhyun’s face, making Baekhyun scrunch his face as much as he can to prevent himself from crying.

“It was just some fun dirty talk, Baekhyun, don’t kick yourself over this,” Jongdae soothes.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun repeats, sinking his head into Jongdae’s neck and nuzzling over Jongdae’s scent gland. The smell of arousal is still there but Baekhyun isn’t looking for that. Jongdae mimics Baekhyun but presses kisses over Baekhyun’s swollen scent gland in the perfect way he likes, making Baekhyun shudder.

“I know you are,” Jongdae accepts. “I don’t want you to cry, okay? I know you didn’t mean to, just like I know you’re a teasing little shit.”

The soft lilt in Jongdae’s voice takes the sting out of his words and Baekhyun can’t help but smile into Jongdae’s neck. He follows Jongdae’s prompting hands, reluctantly retreating from the safe haven of Jongdae’s shoulder to face Jongdae. Jongdae’s thumbs wipe the moisture from underneath Baekhyun’s eyes, smiling gently at Baekhyun in a way that makes him feel like everything is going to be alright. It’s stupid how Baekhyun is supposed to be the older one, revels in being called hyung, but Jongdae will always take better care of him than he can the other.

“I’m - ”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae interrupts again, voice exasperated, “I know. I promise, it’s okay. I’m okay. If you want to make it up to me, finish what you started.” He pointedly looks down at his half hard cock.

Baekhyun winces. He feels the need to apologize for that too but decides it’s better to use actions than words.

He moves back again, off Jongdae’s lap. Jongdae lets him go, right up until Baekhyun leans down to try and take Jongdae into his mouth. “Woah, hey! Baek!” Baekhyun immediately stops, looking up at Jongdae with worry.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks, looking Jongdae over to see if he misread something.

“You’re not aroused,” Jongdae points out, brows furrowing.

Baekhyun blinks, nodding. His panic had been an effective mood-killer. “Don’t worry, I can still finish this,” Baekhyun replies, looking up at Jongdae a bit desperately. He really wants to make this up to him.

Jongdae sighs and Baekhyun feels a pang in his chest, the terrible voice of his anxiety pipping up to tell him he’s let Jongdae down again. Before he can try to apologize – again – Jongdae’s hands come under his armpits and he bodily hauls Baekhyun up.

Baekhyun’s completely caught off guard so he goes, body instinctively responding to Jongdae’s prompting and it’s not until Jongdae leans back and his hands drop to Baekhyun’s hips does he realize he’s been moved to sit on Jongdae’s chest.

“Dae?” Baekhyun asks, confused.

“Turn around,” Jongdae asks – commands – and Baekhyun shudders as he realizes what Jongdae wants. Hesitantly, he looks down meeting Jongdae’s eyes but his boyfriend looks up resolute.

“I don’t need - ” Baekhyun protests softly, almost shyly, but Jongdae doesn’t seem to care for his words, fingers digging into the flesh of Baekhyun’s thighs fiercely, biceps bulging as he lifts Baekhyun up.

Baekhyun yelps, quickly following Jongdae’s hands so as to not lose his balance and crush Jongdae. Sure enough, within a moment he’s stretched out over Jongdae, facing his dick.

“You need kisses and cuddles,” Jongdae grumbles, “but I want to cum. With you. After that we can cuddle and you can grovel to me by bringing me breakfast.”

Baekhyun can’t help his breathy laugh, chest feeling light again. “You hate my cooking,” Baekhyun teases, relaxing a bit. Jongdae’s hands push Baekhyun’s thighs, and he obligingly spreads them. His cock is still mostly flaccid, and his thighs feel sticky with dried slick, but his previous arousal is slowly thrumming through him again. He can always count on his fucking heat to make sure he’s raring to go, even as it tries to emotionally cripple him.

“Who said you’d be cooking? Go out and buy me breakfast from that restaurant we like.”

Baekhyun is about to say something, but the words die in his throat, an embarrassing mewl taking their place when Jongdae’s hot tongue suddenly presses into the fleshiest part of his inner thigh and works up, gathering all of Baekhyun’s dried slick. His thighs tremble, skin completely sensitive and his arousal comes back like a tidal wave that had only receded. There’s a joke in there he could make, but his head is too fuzzy to chase after anything but the promise in Jongdae’s hands.

“That’s it,” Jongdae coaxes, making Baekhyun duck his head into Jongdae’s hip. He’s embarrassed at how quickly Jongdae can take control of him, especially when he had the upper hand before his screw up.

The thought makes his face scrunch again, but he resolves to put it to the side. Jongdae’s already forgiven him, and Baekhyun will make sure he makes it up to him however he needs to. He’ll start by giving his boyfriend the mind-blowing orgasm he’s due.

“Honestly,” Jongdae says, suddenly, breaking Baekhyun out his train of thought, “I don’t know why you’re so hung up about me taking two knots.”

Baekhyun’s head hangs, a flush of embarrassment over taking his cheeks. “It’s hot,” Baekhyun offers weakly.

Jongdae hums, the vibrations of it traveling over Baekhyun’s thighs right up to his plumping cock. It makes him gasp and instinctively drop his hips.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun moans, face dropping to nuzzle Jongdae’s hard dick. He breathes in Jongdae’s poignant smell of arousal, moaning at the sudden desire to taste him. So, he does.

Jongdae’s moan is crisp and clear, reverberating through the room and into Baekhyun’s ear as he takes Jongdae’s head into his mouth. Jongdae isn’t rock hard, having lost most of his arousal trying to take care of Baekhyun, but in the wet heat of Baekhyun’s mouth he rapidly hardens. Baekhyun brings out all the tricks he knows, sucking softly at Jongdae’s spongy head until Jongdae’s stiff enough that he can bob down. Jongdae’s small, even for an omega, so Baekhyun takes him all the way to the root, lips plush with Jongdae’s pelvis, nose almost smushed into Jongdae’s balls. Jongdae cries out hips trying to buck up but unable to with the way Baekhyun holds them down, using his own body weight to balance on Jongdae.

Baekhyun tongues around Jongdae’s length, alternating between bobbing up and down and sucking. Jongdae grows thicker and firmer in his mouth, until the next bob has Jongdae’s head knocking against the back of Baekhyun’s throat. Normally it wouldn’t trigger his gag reflex, but because he’s essentially upside down, Baekhyun’s throat spasms wildly at the unfamiliar angle, drawing another sharp cry from Jongdae. Baekhyun has to pull back to breathe, panting wetly against Jongdae’s soaked cock as tries to recover.

He doesn’t get much of a chance, crying out when Jongdae’s hands switch their grip, moving upwards and grabbing Baekhyun’s ass and dragging it down. He’s completely unprepared for the way Jongdae confidently licks up his taint, tongue flickering teasingly against his hole which flutters wildly at the sensation.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun moans, unable to stop his hips from moving backwards and onto Jongdae’s tongue. His thighs tremble but he doesn’t give into the craving of dropping his entire weight onto Jongdae’s face.

Not wanting to be outdone, Baekhyun shifts his grip, curling his arm around one thick thigh and guiding his hand until he can press his fingers to Jongdae’s loose hole. Jongdae moans into Baekhyun’s ass, and Baekhyun has to bite his lip from crying out at the vibration that travels up his rim. Jongdae hasn’t even tongued into him yet and Baekhyun’s already loosening up for him.

To distract himself, Baekhyun sinks back onto Jongdae’s cock, swollen mouth taking him as deep as he can even as he sinks two fingers into Jongdae.

His lover nearly screams at that, body arching and face breaking away to moan loudly into the air. Baekhyun doesn’t mind the loss, levering his thighs up so he can shift and sink Jongdae’s cock as deep as it can go, letting tip barely breach the back of his throat even though it makes Baekhyun have to hold it breath. He puts everything he has into driving Jongdae crazy, creating as tight a vacuum as he can with his mouth while he furiously fucks his fingers into Jongdae’s hot, squelching hole.

“Baek – _hyung_ ,” Jongdae moans, hands desperately clutching Baekhyun’s thighs. Baekhyun needs to hear, feel, _taste_ Jongdae’s climax. He moans around Jongdae’s length while he scissors Jongdae’s hot, wet hole, fingers searching for Jongdae’s pleasure spot despite the awkward angle. His fingers dance inside his lover, and he pulls out every finger-fucking trick he knows in his search for the one spot that while drive Jongdae wild.

He hadn’t accounted for how on edge his lover must already be. Jongdae spasms around his fingers before he finds it, a desperate, “Cumming!” falling beautifully out of Jongdae’s mouth seconds before Jongdae cums right down Baekhyun throat.

Only years of practice allows Baekhyun to swallow as effortlessly as he does, despite being caught off guard. He continues to suck and pump his fingers until Jongdae whimpers, a broken, “No more,” cutting through the air that prompts Baekhyun to lift off of Jongdae’s cock with a wet suck. He peppers a series of wet open-mouthed kisses to Jongdae’s softening cock as his boyfriend’s hips twitch wildly, taking the opportunity to lick up any cum he managed to miss. He’s careful when he extracts his fingers, wrist already aching. He spares a pout at the sight of Jongdae’s wrecked hole seeping slick and just the smallest amount of Baekhyun’s cum, his previous goal of eating it out of him waylaid. Next time.

He turns around on Jongdae carefully, knowing Jongdae hated to be touched too soon after orgasm, way too oversensitive. He racks his hand through Jongdae’s sweaty hair, taking in the beautiful sight of his boyfriend’s long lashes fanned over his beautiful face, plump lips wet with Baekhyun’s slick and his strong chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

After a moment, when Jongdae isn’t panting anymore, Baekhyun carefully drops on top of him, tucking his face into Jongdae’s neck and breathing in the addicting scent he loves. After Jongdae cums, the smell is always darker, blended more together until only the faintest hints of citrus come through as Baekhyun breathes deeply. Jongdae leans into the touch, hands coming to wrap around Baekhyun’s waist and despite the arousal hammering through his lower body, Baekhyun relaxes. This is what he needs.

He tips his head to the side, eyes-half lidded as he tries to capture Jongdae’s lips in a kiss. Jongdae doesn’t kiss back so much as he seems to rub his lips over Baekhyun’s until Baekhyun clues in that he’s rubbing the leftover slick over his lips. It makes him bark out a sharp laugh, Jongdae’s own lips tugging up into a smile as he opens his eyes. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Baekhyun responds, a silly grin on his face and a whole lot of love pooling in his gut. “Kisses and cuddles, now?”

Jongdae smirks. “You don’t think we’re done, do you?”

Baekhyun frowns. “I don’t need cum, baby. Just hold me.”

“I will, after you’ve cum. See, I want to give you a taste of your own medicine.” Jongdae’s eyes are more mischievous than the quirk of his lips will ever be.

Baekhyun shudders, ass clenching around nothing and reminding him how strung out he’s been for however long since they’ve started this.

“Um, okay,” Baekhyun says shyly, slowly shifting so he’s back up on his knees and sitting on Jongdae’s stomach. His dick is still half hard, and he grabs it moaning softly. “I can just jack off - ”

“Sit on my face.”

Baekhyun completely freezes, looking down at Jongdae with wide eyes. “Um. Are you sure?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Baekhyun, come up here and sit on my face.”

Hesitantly, Baekhyun shuffles upwards, keeping firm eye contact with Jongdae as if his boyfriend is suddenly going to change his mind. It’s stupid because they’ve done this plenty of times, but he feels uncharacteristically shy with how emotionally intense the last few minutes were. “You don’t have to-”

“Baekhyun, shut up.”

Baekhyun’s mouth clicks shut.

He settles over Jongdae’s head, thighs on either side framing his boyfriend’s beautiful face. Jongdae’s hair tickles at the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh and his muscles instinctively try to clench shut, stopped only by Baekhyun’s force of will.

Jongdae’s hands come up on his hips to tug him down, thumbs parting Baekhyun’s cheeks to get to his hole. Baekhyun has to shift forward a bit more to give Jongdae proper access and he loses almost the entire sight of his lover between his legs, just the tops of Jongdae’s eyebrows and forehead barely visible. He has this absurd urge to rub his dick on the bridge of his boyfriend’s brow. He has to stifle his giggle lest his boyfriend think he’s gone crazy.

He can’t lament on the thought because a broad swipe of Jongdae’s tongue has him keening, pitching forward to desperately grab at the headboard. It’s like Jongdae is tonguing his actual nerves. Arousal slams through him, and he has to take a second to breathe. He’s not going to cum like a fucking teenager from a few kitten licks.

“I lost my train of thought earlier,” Jongdae comments, breath puffing over Baekhyun’s sensitive rim. God, he’s so wet he’s positive he’s dripping over Jongdae’s lips, chin and neck. It takes a second for him to process what Jongdae said.

“What?” He prompts, subtly moving his hips back and forth, careful not to put too much weight on Jongdae’s face.

“We were talking about how desperate you are to see me double knotted.”

The words are a straight tug to the arousal under his navel and he’s positive a gush of slick has just fallen all over Jongdae’s face. Jongdae doesn’t seem to care though, his tongue licking up and around Baekhyun’s hole as he continues, “I guess I could see the appeal. Look at how small your hole is. It would look good stretched out – gaping over two knots.”

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun moans, feeling light headed all of a sudden.

Jongdae continues on. “It hurt a lot you know, even though I was in heat.” Jongdae licks over Baekhyun’s hole, once, twice, the tip of his tongue flickering playfully over his rim. Baekhyun grinds down before he can hep it, back arching and a desperate moan filling the air. “And we know that between us, I’m the painslut. I’m trying to imagine it, your tiny ass splitting open on two knots – knots as big as Chanyeollie and Kris’ were. You’d break, wouldn’t you, hyung?”

Baekhyun can’t catch his breath, gasping desperately as Jongdae furiously tongues his hole after his words, thumbs digging in cruelly around his rim to spread it. It stings, just shy of the bad side in the way only Jongdae knows he can accept. It proves his point, Baekhyun doesn’t like pain, loves pleasure. It takes a lot for him to take a regular knot in heat, needing Jongdae to finger him – fuck him, for hours before he feels loose enough, ready enough to take a toy knot, and he’s never worked himself up to the largest knot Jongdae’s ever taken. Even when he’s fucked other alphas – Kris and Chanyeol included – he made it abundantly clear he won’t tolerate a sloppy, one-sided fuck. He likes to be pampered with pleasure, taken care of, something Jongdae always manages to indulge him without fail.   

“Answer me,” Jongdae prompts, one of his thumbs slipping into Baekhyun’s hole easily with all the slick he’s producing. Baekhyun sobs, trying to buck back but unable to with Jongdae’s strong grip. He settles from trying to grind onto Jongdae’s thumbs, but his boyfriend takes that away too, a harsh pinch reminding him he needs to say something.

“I would!” Baekhyun responds, desperate to get anything back inside him. “Please, Jongdae!”

“You would what, hyung?” Jongdae teases, darkly, his thumbs rubbing around Baekhyun’s sloppy hole.

Baekhyun sobs, “I’d break, I’d break, Jongdae! I would break on two knots!”

Jongdae rewards him with two fingers sinking into him.

Baekhyun thinks he’s screaming, but it’s soundless. It’s just desperate air gasping out of his heaving chest. “Please,” he begs, trembling thighs giving way.

Jongdae doesn’t seem to mind though, moreover, seems to expect it. He noses under Baekhyun’s balls to get his mouth right over Baekhyun’s hole, tongue spearing up into him as his fingers hold Baekhyun’s walls apart.

Baekhyun slumps into the headboard, hiccupping on several moans as he tries to get his breath back. His hips have a mind of their own now, grinding onto Jongdae’s face in desperation to get _more_. He forces himself to lift up again, just enough so he knows Jongdae can breathe, his pants puffing into the vee of Baekhyun’s legs so dirtily. It’s hot, wet and too sensitive and Baekhyun can’t stop the desperate sounds pouring out of his mouth.

“It would look really pretty though,” Jongdae moans into his hole, “I watched so many porn videos of omegas getting double knotted. They would have nothing on you, hyung. You’re pretty pink rim would look so good stretched to the limit. You know how big they were, Baekhyunnie? Did I tell you?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, unable to answer. Jongdae must not care or knows what Baekhyun’s answer will be because he continues on, his sharp canines gently scraping Baekhyun’s rim in a way that makes him shudder.

“I don’t need to though, do I? Your slutty asspussy’s already taken them both at some point. Just not together. I got there first, didn’t I? Is that why you can’t stop imagining it? You’re jealous you never got the chance?”

“No!” Baekhyun sobs in answer, aborting his hand motion to drag Jongdae’s mouth away from his too sensitive hole. “Not jealous, promise, Dae. I don’t want them, only want you. Want you to feel so good.”

Jongdae rewards him by fucking into him again, tongue expertly curling into him and laving at his pulsing walls. Baekhyun sobs, head bent over, unable to tell if he’s crying or dripping sweat.

Baekhyun fists his cock before he realizes what he’s doing, the pressure on his cock secondary to the live-wire sensation of his hole getting eaten out. He’s approaching his climax fast, hole fluttering wildly around Jongdae’s tongue. He’s about to –

Jongdae pulls off his hole. “Take your hand off your dick.”

Baekhyun doesn’t comprehend the words for a second, still furiously pumping. It’s only when he registers the lack of stimulation hole that he realizes Jongdae’s stopped. “Huh?” Baekhyun responds dazedly.

“Hand. Off. Cock,” Jongdae says somewhere in between his thighs.

Baekhyun whimpers but complies.

“You’ve been imagining me, haven’t you? You’re riding my tongue, my fingers, but what’s driving you crazy is the thought of me stretched out on two knots, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun helplessly responds, hips swiveling in attempts to get Jongdae back to it.

“It’s what I was imagining too, when I came in your mouth. Your little hole was winking at me and I couldn’t stop thinking of how wide it would stretch, how deep it could take it.”

“Oh god,” Baekhyun moans deeply, his arousal cresting violently no stimulation to take him off the edge. “Please, please, Jongdae, baby.”

“I want you to cum from your ass, hyung. I want you to squirt all over my face, while telling me how badly you want to see me doubled knotted,” Jongdae commands, voice deep and unrelenting.

Baekhyun can’t say anything, just whimpers uncontrollably, escalating that to a cry when Jongdae adds a third finger, his hot mouth back to sucking on Baekhyun’s rim.

He’s desperate, so desperate now. “P-please, Jongdae, baby. I want to s-see you stretched out, want to see you taking two huge alpha knots. I want to see you fucked out. I want to see you cum over and over again. Want to hear you, see you, feel you, all blissed out.” He’s moaning the words, stuttering and crying in between them, grinding down as his hole opens up more and more under Jongdae’s touch. He can’t stop leaking, like all the arousal pooled in his gut is dripping right out of him and into Jongdae’s talented mouth.

It’s not just saying the words out loud that is driving him crazy. It’s the imagery, its is too much, his mind catapulting back to what it must have been like with Chanyeol and Kris, Jongdae sandwiched between them. His thighs spread wide, two giant hands covering his miniscule waist. His tiny boyfriend, stretched thin over knots the size of fists, his hole clamping down desperately to take in all the cum they must have dumped into him.

He’s peaking, his arousal spiking high and hard and he’s practically screaming as he falls off the edge of it. His thighs clamp down tight, his hole clenching hard as he gushes all over Jongdae’s face. It’s an intense omegan orgasm, his cock weakly spluttering cum almost as an afterthought, jizzing all over Jongdae’s hair and their pillow.

Jongdae doesn’t relent even though his jaw and wrist must be aching, fucking Baekhyun through the last of his orgasm. His walls won’t stop spasming, trying to milk Jongdae’s fingers as if it were cock. It makes him whimper pathetically, squirming as electric fire burns through his nerves, too sensitive. He sobs when Jongdae finally takes his fingers out, his tongue retreating. It’s all the prompting Baekhyun needs, using the last of his energy to lift off of Jongdae’s face, swinging his aching thigh over Jongdae’s body until he can collapse next to Jongdae.

Jongdae gathers him close, holding his trembling body and peppering Baekhyun with kisses even though his entire face is covered with Baekhyun’s omegan juices. He’s overwhelmed, his breathing coming out in short gasps as his orgasm won’t let up. Jongdae shushes him gently, bringing Baekhyun in close and forcing his thigh over Jongdae’s hip. Baekhyun hiccups on a moan, absurdly grateful when Jongdae slips two fingers back into him, letting his clamping walls trying to milk _something._

For a moment they just breath into each other, Baekhyun’s small whimpers drowned by Jongdae’s cooing noises. When Baekhyun finally stops sniffling, Jongdae’s there with a kiss, tongue going straight into Baekhyun’s mouth, deep and firm. It makes something thick and possessive curl into his belly and he frantically meets Jongdae’s kisses with his own, trying to meld his body into Jongdae’s. Inside Jongdae’s mouth is his own taste and Baekhyun knows that Jongdae must be tasting himself too. Mixing the two tastes together satisfies him in the filthiest way, and he keens high and needy into Jongdae’s mouth.

Jongdae pulls away first, leaning back to get some much needed air. Baekhyun takes his favourite place in the crux of Jongdae’s neck and shoulder, breathing in Jongdae’s scent like the air he breathes. It’s practically buried under Baekhyun’s own scent, his slick covering his lover from his chin down. It makes him practically purr in delight, caught between the desire to lick it off or let it dry so no one could smell anything but Baekhyun on Jongdae. He settles for teething Jongdae’s skin, wanting to leave some marks.

It takes a few moments but eventually his body settles, the electricity receding with ever inhale and Baekhyun relaxes completely. Jongdae gently withdraws his fingers, leaving behind only the sweetest of aches. “Thank you,” he croaks. He hadn’t even realized how sore his throat had gotten.

Jongdae laughs, curling into Baekhyun but not before slapping his ass. Baekhyun can’t even muster the strength to yell or flinch away, only groaning as it brings him back into awareness of his throbbing channel.

“You feel better?” Jongdae asks, hands shuffling up and down Baekhyun’s sweaty back to help ground him.

He knows his smile must be dopey but he can’t help it. “I feel great,” he whispers, staring into Jongdae’s eyes. He hopes he looks even half an iota as smitten as Jongdae does. “’s been a while since I came like that. Felt good. Feels good.”

Jongdae’s smile is smug but Baekhyun can’t bring it in him to care. Luckily Jongdae’s not the type to rub it into too much. He pouts, remembering, “I was gonna make you cum like that. S’not fair.”

Jongdae laughs softly, the mirthful sound ringing in Baekhyun’s ears in a way that makes him instinctively relax and smile. “You made me feel really good, Baekhyunnie. You’ve taken care of me all night, let me help you out.” And who is Baekhyun to resist?

He helps Baekhyun settle as much as he can after that intensity, making sure he’s always touching Baekhyun. When Baekhyun’s limbs don’t feel like they’re made of jelly, Jongdae leads them to the bathroom to clean off. They’re both too exhausted to do more than just rinse off in the shower. They abandon Jongdae’s room all together, slipping into Baekhyun’s room next door instead.

Jongdae settles Baekhyun in, breaking away only to go into his room and bring back one of the pillows that wasn’t soaked with either sweat or cum too badly. It still reeks of them and Baekhyun makes grabby hands, happily pulling the pillow under the makeshift nest of blankets and other pillows he’s created in his room. Jongdae joins him with a bottle of water and chocolate bar that Baekhyun dutifully consumes.

In the back of his mind, he feels guilty making Jongdae take care of him like this. But the larger part of him basks in the attention, in the soft words of praise Jongdae pieces together for him. Jongdae’s so gentle and warm, and it’s all Baekhyun can do to stop himself from falling asleep. He doesn’t want to miss a moment of Jongdae. Jongdae finally settles into Baekhyun’s arms after cleaning up and shutting off the light and Baekhyun nuzzles his face into Jongdae’s neck. He wants to thank Jongdae, tell him how much he loves him, but his mouth his heavy and his eyes are already slipping closed.

“Tomorrow, after breakfast, we’ll talk, okay?” Jongdae whispers into Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun shivers, but nods into Jongdae’s neck, tightening his hold on his boyfriend.

 _Love you_ , Baekhyun lips over Jongdae’s pheromone gland.

“I love you too, hyung. Go to sleep. You still owe me breakfast in the morning.”

Baekhyun’s sure Jongdae can feel how wide his smile stretches over Jongdae’s skin. He nods happily, eyes slipping close.

_

“I’ll do it. Let you double knot me.”

The fucker waits until Baekhyun takes a swill of juice, timing it so Baekhyun chokes and splutters all over the table.

Heart pumping, Baekhyun doesn’t know whether to punch his annoying boyfriend in the face for laughing at him or jump into his lap and kiss the fuck out of him.

He settles for a happy medium, getting up and wedging his way into Jongdae’s lap and pinching his smiling cheeks.

Jongdae still laughs and makes Baekhyun pout harder, gradually just giving up. He cups Jongdae’s face instead. “You sure?” he asks softly. They’ve already talked about last night.

Jongdae’s smile softens, and he presses a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s palm, sliding his own hands until they perch over Baekhyun’s waist. “I’m sure. Besides, you can out stubborn even Chanyeol. If I said ‘no’ you’d probably try to take it on instead.”

Baekhyun flushes, his teasing words to Chanyeol ringing through his ears and if the way Jongdae’s brows arch in surprise is any indication, his boyfriend has pinged in on Baekhyun’s hasty claims. Instead of chiding him, Jongdae just rolls his eyes. “I’m sure once you see it happening, you’ll change your mind.”

Baekhyun bites his lip, mind already jumping way ahead. Excitement begins to pool in his belly and it’s all he can do to reign it in. “I promise you, baby, I’ll make you feel so good. Chanyeol’s house-trained now, and between the two of us you’ll be so far gone.”

Jongdae’s eyes go half-lidded, a heated look in his eyes as his grip tightens on Baekhyun’s waist. “And you? You’ll be just as needy as I will be. It’s been a while since we’ve had a heat with an alpha. Will you be able to keep your greedy legs closed together to let this all happen?”

In retaliation, Baekhyun grinds down on Jongdae’s lap. “Trust me, baby. You’re going to be the only thing on my mind, heat or no heat.”

Jongdae’s lips furl into a slow smirk, a look that always has heat immediately dropping in Baekhyun’s belly. Baekhyun doesn’t stop his slow gyrations, taking cue from the way Jongdae’s subtly pushing Baekhyun down on his groin. “Alright, _hyung_ ,” Jongdae purrs, “I’m all yours.”

Baekhyun whimpers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This is a part one of two. I'll be back with the real goods, but I needed to throw this up because it's already 14k of just smut.


End file.
